paradiseisland_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween 2016
Celebrate Halloween 2016 Hooray! Halloween is on its way to your island! Everyone who loves scary movies loves Halloween, and who doesn't love scary movies?...The tourists have already put on their scariest costumes and are ready to trick and treat! Don't miss out on the fun!... Joins the celebration! Your prize awaits you at the end of the event: Twilight Manor! This 4x4 building gives 120,000 coins every 26 hours at level 1. Legend What was that? Did you hear that? That laughter! It's like a howl at midnight. It must be... Halloween! Vampires, witches, and mummies have all decided to come wish you a happy one - in person! No worries - with guests like these, this party will be awesome! Complete quests and clear all the stages in time to get the Twilight Manor! Tasks 1 - It's Halloween Hooray! The island is getting ready to celebrate Halloween! The tourists are getting dressed up and have special gifts just for you. Want to know what they got you? * Get 30 pieces of Creepy Candy from Mummies. They are wandering the island. (Each tourist with an eyeball you tap gives 3) * Hold any 3 vents to create a festive atmosphere. (Complete 3 of any events in hotels.) Reward 300 coins, 30 xp and 1 union point . 2 - Wicked Sweet Have you noticed the beautiful witch on the island? I've heard that she's got something special for you. Why don't you two have a chat? * Get a Pumpkin Box from Sabrina Addams (Cost 15 energy and contain Creepy Candy and Enchanted Cake.) * Open a Pumpkin Box. Reward 500 coins, 50 xp and 2 union points. . 3 - Sharp Fangs SInce the witch came, a certain Count Schmacula has arrived as well, and with gifts! Such an important guest cannot be overlooked. Greet the count, but keep some garlic in your pocket, just in case. * Get a Spooky Box from Count Schmacula. He's somewhere on the island. (These cost 300 Creepy Candy and contain Enchanted Cake and Ghost Cookie. There is also a very small chance of getting the special building, Ay Caramba! Reef, which is a 3x3 water building that adds 100 passengers at the pier.) * Now open that Spooky Box. Almost anything could be inside! Reward 600 coins, 60 xp and 3 union points . 4 - The Party Is Jumping . * Greet tourists at the pier 10 times (you have to empty the whole boat, not just send them off for coins). * Send a friend a Shady Oak. (This gift costs 90 Creepy Candy.) Reward 500 coins, 50 xp and 5 union points. . 5 - Not the Worldwide Web Looks live everyone's here, so it's time to really get things going! Build the scariest attraction of all, the "It Won't Bite" Carousel! A scare can be good from time to time - this is Halloween, after all! * Build the "It Won't Bite" Carousel. This'll be a blast. (You need 200 Creepy Candy, 140 Enchanted Cake, 120 Ghost Cookie.) * Earn any event achievement. Reward 1000 coins, 150 xp and 15 union points. . 6 - Straight from the Witch's Oven . * Get 17,500 coins collecting profit from the "It Won't Bite" Carousel. * Get 100 Enchanted Cakes from Spooky and Pumpkin Boxes. Reward 800 coins, 70 xp and 7 union points. . 7 - The Road to Nowhere . * Open 5 pumpkin boxes. You can get them as gifts from Sabrina Adams. * Set up a Mystical Rift (Cost: 310 creepy cookies, 280 Enchanted Cake, 170 Ghost Cookies) Reward 1500 coins, 200 xp and 20 union points. . 8 - Party On! Halloween is picking up steam! Don't stop now: Upgrade a couple of holiday buildings and talk to mumies. They want to see you too! * Upgrade (any) 3 buildings. * Help 50 mummies. They are wandering the island. Reward 500 coins, 50 xp and 5 union points. . 9 - Wealthy Vampires Not much longer to go until Twilight Manor is finished! Open a couple of boxes and send your friends gifts: special oaks they're sure to like. * Open 3 Spooky Boxes. * Send 2 Shady Oaks to your friends Reward 800 coins, 80 xp and 7 union points. . 10 - The Last Step Excellent! There's just one thing left to do before the special holiday building is yours. * Help Friends 20 times * Upgrade the Carousel to level 3. (Level 2 = 500 Creepy Candies, 350 Enchanted Cakes and 240 Ghost Cookies. Level 3 = 710 Creepy Candy, 620 Enchanted Cake, 280 Ghost Cookies.) Reward 5000 coins, 5 crystals, 300 xp and 150 union points. . Drops from boxes Pumpkin Box - 23-25 Creepy Candies . . 18-22 Enchanted Cakes (mostly get 5 minute party planners or boat keys as the special resource) Spooky Box - 15-19 Enchanted Cakes . . 22-28 Ghost Cookies (frequently includes a high value resource like a desk bell or an entertainment kit) . Achievements Avoid Their Eyes: * Level I - Get ? Shady Oaks from friends * Level II - Get 5 Shady Oaks from friends - final level Try to Understand: * Level I - talk to ? mummies * Level II - talk to 500 mummies * Level III - talk to 4000 mummies - final level A Terrible Surprise: * Level I - Open 5 Spooky Boxes * Level II - Open ? Spooky Boxes * Level III - Open 40 Spooky Boxes - final level Sinister Woodsman: * Level I - Give 5 Shady Oaks to your friends * Level II - Give 10 Shady Oaks to your friends * Level III - Give 20 Shady Oaks to your friends - final level Call an Exorcist * Level I - Set up a Mystical Rift - final level Do not feed by hand: * Level I - Build "It won't bite" Carousel (200 Creepy Candy, 140 Enchanted Cake, 120 Ghost Cookie) * Level II - Upgrade to level 2 (500 Creepy Candy, 350 Enchanted Cake, 240 Ghost Cookies) * Level III - Upgrade to level 3 (710 Creepy Candy, 620 Enchanted Cake, 280 Ghost Cookies) * Level IV - Upgrade to level 4 (1100 Creepy Candy, 760 Enchanted Cake, 440 Ghost Cookies) * Level V - Upgrade to level 5 (1300 Creepy Candy, 900 Enchanted Cake, 520 Ghost Cookies) All Hallowed House: * Level I - Build Twilight Manor * Level II - Upgrade to level 2 (280 Creepy Candy, 190 Enchanted Cake, 110 Ghost Cookies) * Level III - Upgrade to level 3 (400 Creepy Candy, 280 Enchanted Cake, 160 Ghost Cookies) * Level IV - Upgrade to level 4 (760 Creepy Candy, 530 Enchanted Cake, 310 Ghost Cookies) * Level V - Upgrade to level 5 (1350 Creepy Candy, 950 Enchanted Cake, 550 Ghost Cookies) Terrifyingly Fun: * Level I - Throw 5 Haunted Balls in the Twilight Manor * Level II - Throw 20 Haunted Balls in the Twilight Manor * Level III - Throw 40 Haunted Balls in the Twilight Manor - final level